Esperando tu carta- Nuestros días juntos, Epilogo
by EriMegumi
Summary: Quien diría que los ángeles pueden responder a un mensaje...


**_Esto se me ocurrió antes de irme a dormir pero lo escribí en una libreta para que no se me olvidara x'D_**

* * *

Esperando tu carta- Nuestros días juntos

Han pasado ya 10 meses desde que murió Ventus, haciéndome una gran falta más que nada, a pesar de que he sentido su corazón cercas de mi no me hez suficiente sencillamente, quiero que su persona este a mi lado. Después de la escuela siempre compro un ramo de flores para mi amado. No se pero…cuando llego al cementerio una dulce y suave brisa me recibe con un abrazo, pasando por varias tumbas hasta encontrar la de Ventus, tan solitaria como de costumbre, retirando las flores ya marchitas y dejo las frescas en un pequeño florero que dejo Aqua solo para el, allí me quedo charlando hasta que me corran los que cuidan de aquel campo lleno de recuerdos de las vidas pasadas…  
Últimamente he pensado en escribir una carta dirigida a Ventus, pero seria un tontería, se que nadie me respondería, aunque esa idea es la única que habita en mi cabeza y me molesta hasta en mis sueños. No puedo concentrarme bien en nada y una vocecilla también me dice que escriba esa carta. Ya decidido, he agarrado varias hojas en blanco, un sacapuntas y un lápiz.  
-…Sabia que era una tontería…-decía para mi mismo cuando una carta era un asco.  
Día tras día el pensamiento hacia mas fuerte su presencia, sin que yo pudiera oponerme…  
Un fin de semana del mes de noviembre, me levante más temprano de lo que yo acostumbraba, esta vez mas decidido en hacer por fin esa carta para Ventus. Tarde horas, hacia demasiados borrones y tachaduras, teniendo ganas de romper el papel, pero esta vez no…hasta que por fin lo conseguí…la carta estaba lista…reescribí todo en una hoja blanca.  
Esto fue lo que escribí en la carta:

_**"Mi querido Ventus:…**_

_**Ven…Yo no soy un excelente maestro escribiendo cartas pero solo por ti hice mis mayor esfuerzo poniendo todo mi empeño aquí mas que en la escuela…**_

_**Ya han pasado 10 meses desde que te marchaste…haciéndome una gran falta tú que cualquier cosa vital de este mundo…siendo tu nombre mi único pensamiento habitado en mi cabeza…la compañía de otras personas no se compara a la tuya que era cálida y radiante mas que el sol…No recuerdo si te lo dije pero tu me gustabas demasiado desde la secundaria…cada sonrisa que tu me regalabas era volver a enamorarme de ti…o eso es lo que yo sentía…**_  
_**Como habrás notado en aquel valioso tiempo que ambos compartimos, yo nunca fui un libro abierto acerca de mis sentimientos incluso contigo…sintiendo que un simple 'te amo' no bastaba para revelar toda mi locura y adición por ti, yo trataba de demostrarlo pero me daba vergüenza inmensa de hacer algo mal y dejarte con una mala impresión de mi parte…que locura…la razón por la cual te escribo esta carta es para decirte te amo y no con locura sino con todo mi ser, pensamiento y alma…pidiendo incluso una disculpa por no mantener esa promesa de ir a la playa juntos. Todos estos sentimientos que he escrito son sinceros, siendo este mi intento numero 20 en tratar de escribir una carta por lo menos decente, revelando por fin unas emociones que deseaban ser libres en el viento para ser llevadas atreves de el cielo hasta alcanzarte…esperando que nuestros corazones vuelvan a reunirse…**_

_**Para mi amado Ventus, siendo mi tesoro más valioso y mi posesión mas preciada…**_

_**Te amo y gracias por haberme dado una amistad pasando a un gran noviazgo para permitirme estar a tu lado…**_

_** Esperando una respuesta…**_

_** Vanitas"**_

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era mas de las 4 a.m, deje la carta en mi escritorio y me fui a dormir. Ese domingo me levante al medio día, teniendo ya la carta lista, antes de que nada deje un amuleto verde en forma de estrella dentro del sobre, ese amuleto que me quede siendo unos de mis mas valiosos recuerdos de Ventus, esperando que el lo recibiera, amarre con sumo cuidado la carta al cordón de un globo verde que compre, yo sabia que a Ven le encantaba mucho ese color. Solté el globo, quien fue arrastrado por el viento hasta lo más alto del cielo, me quede allí mirando hasta que lo perdí de vista.  
-"…Espero que lo reciba"- pensé.

Hasta ahora ha pasado apenas un mes, esperando con mucha paciencia no se que, como yo no mantenía mucho contacto con los amigos de Ventus, siempre ignoraba sus mensajes o llamadas.  
-¡Vanitas!- me levante con mucha pereza de mi sofá al escuchar que una chica tocaba la puerta. Al abrir la puerta me encontraba siendo asfixiado por un gran abrazo.  
-¡Oh estas bien! Pensé que algo te había pasado.- Aqua acariciaba mi cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, se separo de mi y cruzo sus brazos poniendo una cara de mama regañando a los niños que se portan mal.  
-¿Por qué nos cuelgas y no contestas los mensajes que te enviamos? Sabes solo un hola basta, casi haces que nos de unos ataques.  
-Lo siento…es que no acostumbro a recibir diez mensajes al día y treinta llamadas…  
Suspiro aliviada.  
-Bueno esta bien, ¿Cómo haz estado?  
-Um pues bien…  
Volvió acaricia mi cabeza.  
-¿Y Terra?  
-En un momento llega, es que se le cayo su celular afuera.- sonrió.  
Invite a la peliazul a entrar, como estaba preparando un chocolate caliente le serví una taza. Y allí estuvimos hablando un rato… o más bien ella hablaba y yo era oídos. Me levante del sofá al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Terra entro rápidamente por el frió hacia, estaba muy cubierto de nieve.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tan Terra?- pregunto Aqua.  
-Fue muy difícil encontrar un móvil blanco en la nieve blanca.  
Aqua y Terra soltaron una pequeña carcajada, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero el castaño tenía un globo rojo en la mano.  
-¿Y ese globo Terra?- pregunte.  
El moreno miro un momento el globo recordando por que lo tenía.  
-Estaba atorado en un árbol que esta a un lado de tu casa.- reviso el cordón que tenia.- Y tiene una carta.  
-Seguro era de un niño que se la quiso enviar a Santa.-dije algo seco, me dirigí a la cocina para servirle algo de chocolate a Terra.  
-Mmm…no lo creo, por que Santa Claus no creo que seas tu.  
Me detuve.  
Aqua se levanto y miro la carta.  
-Es cierto es para ti Vanitas.  
Me volví a ellos, Terra se acerco a mí y me dio la carta. La examine un momento, descubriendo en la parte de atrás:

_**"Para mi amado Vanitas"**_

Pensé que era una broma, pero yo reconocería ese manuscrito en cualquier parte. Rápidamente me senté en el sofá con Terra y Aqua a un lado. Y esto es lo que decía la carta:

_**"Vanitas:…**_

_**No es necesario que seas todo un experto para escribirme una carta tan preciosa para dejar ver el ser de corazón sincero y puro que tienes. Al igual que tu, me haz hecho mucha falta.**_

_**En nuestros días juntos aunque no me creas tu si me demostrabas tus sentimientos a mi ser y no tratabas de demostrarlo, tu si lo demostrabas, cada afecto, detalle o cualquier cosa me hacían enamorarme de ti con demasiada locura, incluyendo tus sonrisas amables, que eran joyas de las mas invaluables del mundo, así tu me demostrabas todo tu amor. No deberías avergonzarte de ello créeme nunca tendría una mala impresión de un intento fallido. Yo se que haz escrito con todo tu corazón y sentimientos aquella carta y al pensar que te tomaste la molestia de que sea tu intento numero 20, haciendo que me vuelva a enamorar de ti.**_

_**Yo te amo con toda mi alma, pensamiento y el ser que alguna vez fui también…No te sientas mal por que no fuimos a la playa por segunda vez, te aseguro que mi espíritu te acompañara a donde quiera que vayas en este mundo…**_

_**Te agradezco por esa hermosa carta que haz escrito con tus sentimientos a los cuales haz creído marchitos…Agradezco al viento que me ha traído aquel hermoso globo verde portador de tus sentimientos que han cruzado todo el cielo azul para alcanzarme…Mi corazón siempre estará unido al tuyo…**_

_**Gracias por mandarme mi amuleto, también te enviare haré y enviare el tuyo, cuídalo como yo cuidare el tuyo…**_

_**Con todo mi amor, para mi amado Vanitas mi gran tesoro ambarino siendo también mi posesión mas preciada…**_

_**También agradezco que me aceptaras como tu mejor amigo y de tu mejor amigo a tu novio…**_

_** Tu ángel desde el paraíso…**_

_** Ventus"**_

No podía creerlo…era la firma de Ventus…de verdad…esta hermosa carta…Ventus en verdad respondió mi carta. No pude evitar llorar por la alegría…abrazando la carta contra mi pecho…  
-Dios….- mire a Aqua quien también lloraba.-Esto es demasiado lindo…lo siento Vanitas….te arruine tu momento…  
-E-Esta bien…-dije sonriendo mientras sollozaba un poco...  
Sabía que Terra también estaba llorando pero no se dejaba ver. Agite un poco el sobre, me di cuenta que tenia algo y así era…Era un amuleto idéntico al de Ventus pero color rojo…Sonreí…escogió mi color favorito…Salí de la casa mirando al cielo, otra vez luciendo muy hermoso como aquel día que Ventus y yo nos juramos amor eterno…  
Ahora esta carta seria otro valioso recuerdo para mí de mi querido Ventus.

Han pasado 10 años desde entonces y aun conservo estos tesoros, la carta el amuleto y aquel globo donde mando lo demás…he viajado por el mundo y Ventus cumplió aquella promesa que me escribió, a donde yo iba el me estaba acompañando…

Gracias Ventus…

* * *

_**¿Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado bueno gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
